At least My Enemy Will Be There
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: It's scary to think that your worst enemy is somehow your best friend or maybe something even more. Inspired by the song, More Than Anyone. SMITCHIE oneshot.


**At least My Enemy Will Be There**

_You need a friend; I'll be around._

- Gavin Degraw; More Than Anyone

I sat there crying on top of my roof. The window from my bedroom led to the roof. The roof was sort of my secret spot that I went to when I needed to be alone. My whole world is falling apart. My best friend stabbed me in the back, my boyfriend cheated on me, my brother is fighting in the war, my grades in school are slipping, the strings broke on my guitar, high school is almost over(and strangely enough, I'll miss it so much) and to top it all off, my parents are getting divorced.

A soft sob escaped me as I looked at the pitch black sky decorated with glimmering stars. I felt the hot tears running down my face. I brought my knees closer to me. Let's just say if I fell off this roof right now I wouldn't even care.

"Hey, Bitchie. What's the problem?" I recognized the voice. It was the immature moron's voice. My neighbor, Shane Gray. He's been my enemy since before kindergarten. He's tripped me, blamed things on me, called me names, ignored me, pranked me, spilled stuff on me, and anything devious you can think of. I've made him look like a jackass in front of girls he liked, I've called him gay because of how nice his hair is, I've flattened the tire on his brand new car, and I've tricked him too many times to count, and more. He loves to annoy me to no end, as I do to him. He also has that _totally cute _nickname for me: Bitchie. Isn't he the sweetest? No, he isn't.

What was he doing outside? Ugh! Does anyone know how embarrassing it is to have someone see you cry? especially someone you despise?

"Not-hing," I managed to choke out. He noticed I wasn't in the mood. He began to walk towards the direction of my house, probably to torment me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I'm completely vulnerable, he could easily take advantage of the situation.

He skillfully and swiftly climbed his way up the tree next to the side of my house. Well, he's had the practice, like this one time in sixth grade when he spied through my bedroom window! Now we're in twelfth grade and nothing has changed except for our bodies. We can't stand each other- at all.

He finally sat next to me on the rooftop. The proximity of us was too close to my liking. It's funny how this little meeting was going on, and my parents knew nothing of it. They probably wouldn't care anyway. They have too many other things on their minds to think about me.

"You don't look so good, Torres," he wiped a tear that slid down my cheek with his thumb. I flinched. What is he doing? I let it go. He probably just forgot who he was talking to and that's why he touched me...? Right? Right. I mean, all these years he said I was like a toxin- couldn't be touched, or at least that's what he'd tell the guys that were thinking about asking me out. Nice.

"Yeah, I don't," I forced a laugh. I looked out at the distance, watching the cars go by, but there weren't that many due to the hour of the day it was. I took out my cell phone. It was 11:59 pm! Wow, I've been out here longer than I thought.

"Wanna-er-tell me about it?" he stuttered. It must be real hard for him to act nice to someone, especially me.

"I see what you're trying to do and everything, but we're not meant to be friends. We hate each other," I stated, my voice still very hoarse from the crying.

"You know that saying,'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" he asked. I nodded, wanting him to continue. "Well, if you think about it, besides family, we're as close as possible," he said. No way. Well, I see where he's coming from. We may not be able to tolerate each other, and we do love teasing each other to a very mean extent, but we grew up together. We were at the same block parties. We went over each other's houses because our parents wanted us to have a play-date. We've known each other our whole lives. And in a way, Shane and I know almost everything about each other.

"I think you're right," I sighed. He widened his eyes and his eyebrows rose.

"You really think I'm right!? You've been calling me a dumbass everyday of the week since middle school," he laughed. I joined in his laughter. "Hey, I got your smile back." What? Oh right, I was...smiling...and laughing? Something must be wrong with me. "So, you wanna tell me about it? 'Cause if you don't I'll just go," he offered. Strangely enough, I didn't want him to go.

"To start it off, I miss my brother. I miss him everyday. There's always that thought in the back of my head that he will never come home." I started crying again. Shane put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. He also brought me closer to him, so my head was in his chest. "And of course you know my b-best friend, Caitlyn, won't talk to me, and I don't know why. Tess probably did something." I cried harder. "My parents are getting a d-divorce, and the stress is affecting my grades" I took a deep breath. "Everything I d-do seems to go wrong. I-I j-just can't take it anymore! I feel like I have no one," I admitted.

I did it. I opened up to my worst enemy, and yet, at the same time, my...best...friend. We sat in silence for a couple minutes so I could calm down.

"When the world walks out, I walk in, Mitchie. You and me against the world," he said sincerely. Okay. That was the cheesiest, most sweetest thing I've ever heard. I couldn't believe those words came out of Shane Gray. Hell, Shane Gray couldn't even believe he said that.

"Why have we been hating each other all these years?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Probably because of stupid feuds that happened when we were little. We've just found each other revolting ever since," he chuckled. That's when the realization came to me; I was having a moment with Shane Gray. For some reason, I wasn't shocked. A small smile etched onto my face.

"Thanks for listening," I put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes became softer.

"When you need a friend, I'll be around," he said. I almost started crying again- and not because I was sad, but because of how deep Shane was being. We let our guards down just this once. I've never seen this side of him.

Our eyes locked, and the whole world seem to be blurred. Slowly, Shane leaned in. I didn't stop him. He carefully cupped my face with his hand and his lips meant mine in a slow, passionate kiss. I almost pulled away from the shock of what was happening, but I didn't. Why? Only because it was the most gentle, amazing, pleasurable kiss I've ever had. I felt sparks and my heart was racing. And just this once, during this whole bad time I'm in, I've felt completely at bliss. I was at bliss because of my enemy...makes sense, not.

My mind was racing more than my heart. I was so confused. I was so confused, that I just dropped it all together and focused on the kiss. When we pulled away, I realized something. I realized how beautiful he is. How lovely his eyes are, how his hair is perfect even if it's a mess, and how good his heart it is...most of the time.

"Shane, I-I-um you confuse my brain, you always h-have" I stuttered. He shrugged and started to stand up...on the roof...not the smartest of moves.

"Yeah, well, you confused my heart all these years, so confusing your pretty little head is just payback," he finally answered. What does that mean? That he's likes me? He was about to jump from the roof to a thick branch on the tree, but I stopped him.

"Shane," I squeaked.

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Best Enemies?" I joked.

"Always," he promised with a smile gracing his _kissable_ lips. The thing that bothered me that it wasn't it a normal smile. It was a sad, almost disappointed smile. It didn't even reach his eyes. I should just stop.

Really, really stop. I should stop over-analyzing and over-thinking and just enjoy these small moments. I'm sure someday when I'm old I'll be looking back on this night with a sappy ol' smile.

Moments are meant to be felt- not constantly analyzed while it's happening.

To think all these years Shane and I have tortured and embarrassed each other, when in the end, I love Shane more than anyone.

Maybe I love him more like a brother (well, brothers don't kiss their sisters like that), maybe I love him as just a guy who's been there my whole life without me knowing it (so I guess a friend), maybe I love him in a more romantic way, but it doesn't matter.

He may not show his sweet, caring side too often, but I think deep, deep down...

He loves me more than anyone, too.

* * *

**Okay, so I wrote this one-shot because im madly in love with More Than Anyone :D Did you like it? Hate it?**

**On another note, who is excited to see NEW MOON ??! annnd on another-another note, who saw rob pattinson and taylor lautner on moviefone unscripted, you can watch it on youtube. rob has the cutest accent ;D and taylor and rob are soo funny.**

**P.S. TAYLOR SWIFT ON SNL, hilarious. i liked the roommate sketch. BENNET! xD**

**btw, im probly updating Not Only In Aladdin and maybe Red, Blue, and Stars, Too within the next couple days!**

**REVIEW please [: it would mean the world to me, no- wait. it would mean the whole UNIVERSE to me !**

**x3**


End file.
